Music Hero: The Vocal Battle
''Music Hero: The Vocal Battle ''is a segment that premiered on 3 June 2017 and concluded on 18 February 2018. It is the second edition of Eat Bulaga!'s music competition in search of a lead vocalist for the newly-formed Music Hero Band. Oscar San Juan, Jr. II, the "Jericho Rosales" of San Pedro, Laguna, was proclaimed as the grand winner of Mr. Pogi 2019. Elias Point of Iligan City was declared as the first runner-up, while Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr. of Tondo, Manila was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The talent competition was open to male and female teens who are between 13 and 19 years old who can lend their voice to a live band. Auditions were held at the Broadway Centrum. Weekly rounds The weekly rounds occurred on Fridays or Saturdays from 3 June to 10 November 2017. There were a total of nine daily rounds. Each weekly round featured two new contestants who must perform the song of their choice. All song choices were performed by the Music Hero Band. The regular panel of judges included record producer Jimmy Antiporda, Music Hero ''grand winner Blaster Silonga, and a guest celebrity judge. The criteria for judging were as follows: * Vocal quality - 50% * Singing technique - 30% * Stage presence and overall performance - 20% The winners of the weekly rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinals of the competition. '''Clash of Heroes' On Friday, 17 November 2017, the twenty-five weekly finalists were divided into three different clusters: A, B, and C. Clusters A and B each had eight contestants, while Cluster C had nine contestants. In the following weeks, the contestants within each cluster competed against one another in the semifinal rounds on Friday and Saturdays. On a competition day, two randomly selected semifinalists must battle against each other with the songs of their choice. Whoever had the better voice emerged victorious. Within each cluster, only four contestants remained at the end of the semifinal rounds. The four remaining contestants within each cluster must then battle against each other in their own cluster grand finals. For each cluster, only two contestant won their cluster grand finals. The two grand finalists of a cluster then competed against the other grand finalists of the other clusters. Cluster A Semifinals ''' The Cluster A semifinals occurred on 24-25 November and 1-2 December 2017. On a competition day, the name of a contestant was randomly selected from inside a fishbowl container. The first contestant must then choose an opponent within their cluster to battle against. Whoever had the better voice emerged victorious. Within each cluster, only four or five contestants remained at the end of the semifinal rounds.The four semifinalists who emerged victorious were Elaine Duran, Sharmaine Absalon, Manly Ocampo, and Rangel Fernandez. '''Grand finals The Cluster A grand finals occurred on Saturday, 9 December 2017. The panel of judges included musician Paolo Santos, former band lead vocalist Luke Mejares, recording artist Nicole Asensio, songwriter Top Suzara, and Music Hero's mentor Jimmy Antiporda. Rangel Fernandez and Manly Ocampo were the champions of the Cluster A grand finals. Each of them took home ₱50,000. Both advanced to the final round of the competition. Elaine Duran won the Online Favorite special award, taking home ₱10,000. Cluster B Semifinals ''' The Cluster B semifinals occurred in a single week on 3-6 January 2018. Unlike previously, the contestants did not have to forcefully select their opponents; the pairing was done randomly instead. The four semifinalists who emerged victorious were Cahil Manila, Crystal Paras, Edmark Borja, and Sheland Faelnar. '''Grand finals The Cluster B grand finals was held on Saturday, 13 January 2018. The panel of judges included Music Hero's mentor Jimmy Antiporda as well as Nathan Azarcon, Ryan Peralta, and Mark Escueta of the rock band Rivermaya. Crystal Paras and Edmark Borja were the champions of the Cluster B grand finals. Each of them took home ₱50,000. Both advanced to the final round of the competition. Edmark Borja also won the Online Favorite special award, taking home an additional ₱10,000. Cluster C Semifinals ''' The Cluster B semifinals occurred in a single week on 17-20 January 2018. Unlike previously, the contestants did not have to forcefully select their opponents; the pairing was done randomly instead. The four semifinalists who emerged victorious were Aimee Sarcillas, Twain Tuazon, Alliyah Cadeliña, and Kheem Redillas. '''Grand finals The Cluster C grand finals was held on Saturday, 27 January 2018. The panel of judges included Music Hero's mentor Jimmy Antiporda, former lead band vocalist Aia de Leon, and singer Christian Bautista. Alliyah Cadeliña and Kheem Redillas were the champions of the Cluster C grand finals. Each of them took home ₱50,000. Both advanced to the final round of the competition. Edmark Borja also won the Online Favorite special award, taking home an additional ₱10,000. Results Chart Weekly rounds The daily rounds were held on Fridays or Saturdays from 3 June to 10 November 2017. They were broadcast live on television. June 2017 July 2017 August 2017 September 2017 October 2017 November 2017 Clash of Heroes Cluster A Cluster B Cluster C Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Talent Contests Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:Editions of Music Hero Category:Music Hero